Roaring 20's
by Scenro
Summary: Taking place after their journey in Emerald Alchemist, Audre, Alphonse and Edward are now on a new journey, but this time they're in America! Trying to fit in the two brothers do the best they can as Audre leads them around.Please Read And Review.


**Prologue: The Roaring Twenties**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but as I progress through this story, it makes me wonder whether this is even based off the hit anime series. It seems to be molding into my own work…sort of.

::Author's note:: Because this story is a sequel to one of my first stories, "Emerald Alchemist" it is highly recommended to read the first before this one so you get the most joy out of this story.

Emerald Alchemist can be found under my stories, or you may search for it with the name "Emerald Alchemist", also if anyone has any suggestions where this story should go please inform in a review of personal note to my Pen name.

………………….

As I walked off of the massive passenger ship we had boarded nearly 6 weeks ago, I looked around and smelled the familiar sea port's air . I was home, and with me two companions. We had been though much the past year and all of it had seemed as if it had lasted a decade. I reminisced the past events as if they were a distant dream.

I was kidnapped and brought to Germany on a merchant ship because of my unique abilities. Soon a young man had seen me and recognized me as what he claimed to be the 'Emerald Alchemist'. He than brought me back to his brother who was considerably ill at the time. I had learned that he was ill from a substance in his body called the 'Philosopher Stone' or 'Red Elixi1r'. I was brought to his brother's shop that the two men worked in. Later the young man's older brother, Edward and the young man Alphonse were captured. I had followed the different capturers and had freed Alphonse where later Al and I had to rescue his older brother. That's when an old enemy of the brothers reappeared. His name was, "Envy". He was thought to be dead when the two worlds collided, their world, and my world. That is when Alchemy began to dramatically die out. After the brawl with the enemy, we decided to head to the U.S. Embassy in Berlin, but first Ed and Al needed to meet an old friend. I was dragged along. At Izumi's house, I learned what I was worth to the world as the so called, "Emerald Alchemist." It frustrated me to think of myself as an object, but it was inevitable that I was through certain people's eyes. After we left Izumi's we had another, brawl with the enemy.

I had been injured in the process as well as Alphonse and Edward, but not so much for them. My end result was a lost memory. Al, who had stayed by my side till I had woken was heart broken at the lack of remembrance I had for him. Ed, on the other hand was unsure of himself as his condition from the red stone poisoned him more. Upset and confused, I had left the hospital on my own with no memory of where I was and so on. I followed after Alphonse who had ran off mourning for a lost friend. Once again I was angered to see who I had found instead. Envy stood before the Alphonse, whom looked utterly heart broken and shocked, transformed into a complete mimic of me. The shape shifting basterd saw his strength and seized it all he could. The only end result was me running after Envy into the darkness of who knows where leaving a broken Alphonse behind.

My thoughts at the time were completely lost as I thought that I had destroyed this enemy. I was evidently wrong on my assumption. As the enemy appeared before me once again I felt a new strength come to me. My anger fought at first and had lost, but as I felt the new surge of enemy I was able to overcome my fears and sorrows and break the enemy Envy to the ground. Knowing what I had done was both good and bad as I saw the dead body of Envy nearby I had also known something far worse was wrong. I was left to die alone.

Barely making it out alive, I was once again hospitalized. I was relieved that my memory was back, but that did not sit well with my injuries. I wanted to talk with Alphonse and Edward, to go to café's with them to laugh with them, but my injuries were so serious at the time, I could do nothing but stay in a bed. Later I found out that Edward was also hospitalized, but only from a light case of exhaustion. He had gotten out before me. I found out that the source of Ed's exhaustion was because of me and thinking back to the fight with the enemy I realized what I had done. I had tapped into myself and searched for all alchemical skills and energy I could find. Apparently Edward's was the closest so I leeched off of his skill. The end result was he was cleansed from the stone, but all skills that Ed and I had ever had were gone. My abilities were lost with that final blow I had enthralled on Envy, and I could never track back and get it ever again.

After I had left the hospital, near death injuries nearly healed, I ended up staying with the two young men at the shop. All government officials and so on that had come after Ed, Al and I no longer were around to threaten us anymore as the fürher took care of all problems. I was safe from capture.

As I stayed with the two young men, I worked at a small artist shop down the street from Ed's shop. I worked to pay off my own rent, but every time I gave money to Al and Ed, they wither refused or took me out to eat with the money. Some time later I began to feel homesick. I didn't think much of it, that the two boys would notice, but eventually they did. Ed's crazy idea to go to America finally set in and in just moments we were all packed and ready to leave.

I smiled to myself remembering happy memories wit the two young men when Alphonse approached me, causing me to jump.

"Well…it's your call where we may go off to. You know this place more than we've seen of it." He said half laughing from Audre's startled jump.

I nodded and shrugged leading the two men past the docks and into the city. As I walked, I wondered if my old apartment was still around or even if I would see my old motorized bike again. I led the two towards a bakery, my favorite bakery. The two of them seemed to enjoy the scenery as we walked. Opening the door of the bakery I heard the bell ring above the door as I entered. Ed and Al followed closely behind like lost sheep. I made my way to the counter and looked at the many pastries on display. No shop keeper was currently in site.

Like small children, the two young men toured the pastries and breads laid out on display. It was something the two had not seen before, or at least did not recognize. I rang the small bell on the counter and smiled as at the young man who had come in from the back. He smiled in return and had a partial surprised expression on his face.

"Audre?" He asked to be sure that I would respond. I did.

"Yes?" His face lit up at my words.

"Audre!! I thought... everyone… No note, no calls, nothing!! Are you alright ?!!? " He stumbled with his words as he talked and leaned over the counter grasping hr hand to make sure it was really her.

I watched amused as he struggled and could see Alphonse starring from the corner of my eye. I also saw Edward plastered to the glass of the displays drooling slightly.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I've just been away for some time. These two men have looked after me." I gestured to Al and Ed who had stood up from the glass and straitened himself. Alphonse blinked, his face as expressionless as his voice.

"Nice to meet you." He spoke.

Edward smiled and waved attempting to get the store keepers attention. He succeeded.

"Ah yes, Umm… How much for the giant tart?"

The shop keeper blinked.

"What?"

He stared for a moment until Edward pointed at the pastry in the window.

"Oh! You mean the pie? Ah, that's three dollars."

"Dollars?" Edward returned the confused look and took out his wallet rummaging through and finding three gold marks. "Will these do?"

The shop keeper shook his head,

"I'm sorry sir; we don't accept marks or other foreign money, Only American dollars."

Edward blinked, "Foreign?"

I sighed and rummaged through my pocket for the cotton paper American dollars. I pulled out three dollars and placed them on the counter.

"Here you go…"

The shop keeper shook his head, "Don't worry about it… here."

He slid the dollars back to me and went to go box the tart pie. Edward was pleased, loosing interest n the look of American dollars. Alphonse only stared.

I waved goodbye to the shop keeper and we were off to my apartment. That is if it still existed.

Ed walked by filling his stomach with the tart pie, and Alphonse walked beside me with a fake plastered smile on his face. I would ask him about it later, for now I was more worried about getting to my apartment before night fell. Deciding that all conversation should wait till we were behind enclosed walls, I headed in what direction I believed the direction of my home, suspicion dragging at my mind on what the result of my home may be.

(( A/N:)) MWAHAHHAHA!!!

This is the first chapter of the continued story to Emerald Alchemist. Actually this is just the prologue.

Let me know on anything I should add, change, or make happen in future chapters!! And don't forget to REVIEW!! -


End file.
